


Its Chemistry, Darling

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Doesn't end in smut, Fluff, I love these nerds, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to commute an hour to sneak into your bedroom and my dad is going to notice eventually" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my brain has good ideas at 2 am?

Seeing Barry Allen fall through his window at three in the morning was enough to make Oliver smile. He helped the boy to his feet, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"Glad you could make it," he said, in that tone that made Barry melt just a little inside.

That wild grin spread across Barry's face. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Their lips met again, a little needier this time. Barry liked to think that kissing Oliver was like science.They knew how to get all of the right reactions out of each other and it just.. made sense to him. Well, that and they had perfect chemistry.

Oliver ran his fingers through Barry's hair, coaxing a whine out of the other boy. He would never get tired of this, despite what his reputation said.

It was true Oliver had a history of romancing the hell out of girls, only to drop them days later, but Barry was different. Barry was gorgeous, smart, and above all, the most innocent person Oliver had ever been with.

They had met when Oliver was sentenced to mandatory tutoring for the chemistry class he was failing miserably. His tutor was a senior like him, but he looked to be much younger. He introduced himself as Barry Allen, and Oliver couldn't help but wonder what outdated name that was short for.

"You look much too young to be a senior in high school," Oliver had said.

"I uh, skipped a few grades," Barry answered bashfully. "Three, actually."

"Impressive. Most people would brag about that."

"Yeah well, I'm here on scholarship and considering the social class of all the other students at this school, I choose not to brag about how I'm too poor to be here otherwise."

"I'm Oliver Queen."

"I know. Not only is your name on the paperwork I was given, but you're also one of the billionaire sons who definitely does not fade into the background."

Oliver was never that good at being invisible, or at being quiet for that matter. He moaned as Barry caught his bottom lip and they slowly made their way from his window to his luxurious bed. Barry trailed kisses down his boyfriend's neck as he unbuttoned Oliver's shirt.

"Remember when we met?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Barry laughed. "I was the first tutor you didn't ditch school to get away from. I was so surprised when you asked to see me outside of class!"

Oliver kissed down Barry's chest, leaving marks in all the places that only Barry would see later.

"I can't believe I'm this lucky to have you," Barry sighed. "Although the commute is shit."

"Blame my family for buying a mansion an hour out of town," Oliver murmured. "I can always drive to you one night." He reached the man's navel and began to unbutton his pants. Barry's breath hitched.

“That's... that's okay. Your parents don't care who you sleep with, but Joe would kill me."

"Someday you'll have to tell him, Barry."

"I know, but-"

A loud noise cut through the air and a look of horror crossed his face as Barry recognized his father's ringtone. He frantically dug his phone out of his pants pocket.

"Shit! Do I answer it?" Barry said.

“Hell if I know!" Oliver hissed.

Barry panicked, hitting the answer button.

"Where the hell are you, Barry?! I get up in the middle of the night to see your your bed empty and the car missing!" Joe yelled.

“Uhh..." Barry silently pleaded with Oliver for help. Oliver only coughed awkwardly.

“And who's that with you? Did you sneak out of the house just to get  _ laid _ ?"

"I'm uh, with my boyfriend?" Barry finally answer. This was so not how he wanted Joe to find out.

“Get your ass back home in 10, and bring this boyfriend of yours over tomorrow night. No excuses."

"Actually Joe, I'm about an hour away." Barry braced himself for the disaster that might come next.

"I swear to god, I should have never gotten you that car. Drive safe, Barry," Joe said, ending the call.

Barry sighed audibly, and looked over at Oliver.

"Your face is  _ so  _ red right now," Barry said, smirking.

"Should I wear a bulletproof vest when I meet your dad tomorrow?"

"That's not necessarily a bad idea."

Barry planted a swift kiss on Oliver's lips and hoisted himself out the window.

"I love you," Oliver called after him, hoping he would live to see Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended for there to be a chapter two, but after multiple requests, here it is

As Oliver drove cautiously to Barry's home Monday evening, it was safe to say that he was a nervous wreck. For one, he was driving  _ under  _ the speed limit. That was unheard of for a member of the Queen family. Even when he was being driven, he rarely met the speed limit, and he certainly did not go below it. 

There was never any good music on the radio, so Oliver sat in silence, attempting to play out every possible scenario in which this could go wrong. At least he knew Barry's dad wasn't opposed to his son dating a man, but that didnt make this any easier. Oliver Queen did  _ not _ meet the parents. That said, he had no experience with this sort of thing, and his reputation certainly would not help him now.

He arrived at Barry's house and parked his car, then fiddled with the top button of his shirt as he tried to decide if he should leave it unbuttoned or not. He soon realized how little of a difference it made and gave up. 

Flowers, he should have gotten Barry flowers! That would have been classy of him. There were flowers in the front yard, but that was definitely  _ not _ classy. They would notice if he showed up with a few of their yellow roses in his hand. Oliver wiped his palms on his pants and knocked cautiously on the door. It swung open to reveal a serious faced man who he assumed was who had busted Barry on the phone last night.

Oliver stuck out his hand to greet him, just as his father had taught him. “Joe, was it? I'm Oliver Queen.”

The other man shook his hand reluctantly. “I know who you are, and  _ you _ don't get to call me Joe. It's Mr. West.” 

Oliver wondered if he was going to spend this whole evening being glared at. It was likely.

“Come in and sit down, Oliver,” Joe said. Oliver obliged.

The house was warm and inviting, a stark contrast to Joe’s greeting. Barry was seated on the worn couch in the living room, looking as nervous as he was. He patted the spot next to him, signaling for Oliver to sit down. He was relieved that he was at least allowed to sit next to his boyfriend. 

“Are you terrified?” Barry whispered to him. Oliver nodded. “So am I. Joe means well, but he's overprotective.”

Joe glared at him from the kitchen as he poured three glasses of water. He carried them out to the living room to meet the two teens, and sat down in his favorite chair.

“So,” Joe began. “Do I even  _ want _ to know how this started?”

“Barry was my science tutor, the I asked him out,” Oliver mumbled in reply.

Joe nodded. “So, Oliver Queen is a billionaire, a playboy,  _ and  _ bad at school?”

“Dad, that's rude!” a feminine voice called from behind them.

“Iris, go back upstairs, I told you not to eavesdrop!” Joe yelled back.

“They're cute together, just let them be boyfriends,” Iris huffed as she stomped up the stairs.

Barry blushed. He knew that even though Iris was gone, he would be forced to tell her the whole story when this was over.

“Anyways. How long has this…” he gestured to the two of them. “Been going on?”

“Three months?” Barry said weakly.

“Son, why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't know how you’d respond to the whole… me dating a boy thing. That, and I knew you'd try to scare him out of dating me.”

“Well if he dumps you because he's scared of me, he's an unworthy piece of-”

“I wouldn't do that, Mr. West,” Oliver interrupted, finally speaking after what felt like forever. “I know you don't think highly of me, but I do care about Barry. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here.”

“And what if he breaks your heart, huh Barry? What then?”

“I'm not going to- _. _ ” Oliver started, but was cut off by Joe's laughter.

“Relationships don't last forever, I know. Are you two public about this?”

“Well… No,” Barry said. “The Queen family is very conservative.”

“I want to,” Oliver said quietly, and Barry grabbed his hand to comfort him.

“I see. Well, don't make out when I'm around, use condoms during sex, and get out of my house.” Joe said finally. 

"Wait, you're not going to threaten to shoot him?” Barry asked, shocked that Joe wouldn't flaunt his status as a cop.

"Do you want me to? I still can.”

“Please don't,” Oliver said.

The three of them stood up as Joe showed Oliver to the door. Barry gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek (it was the most intimacy they could get away with without Joe making a face).

“Drive safe,” He said as Oliver left.

The door shut, and Barry turned to face Joe. 

“So I'm not grounded for sneaking out?” He asked.

“Oh, you're definitely grounded. Give me your car keys.”

Barry pouted, but handed them over.

“Next time, you'll tell me before you sneak out of the house,” Joe said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do okay?


End file.
